Forks Cafe
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: AllHuman Bella swan is studying to be a pastry chef along with other things like an online school and a job. One day at her favorite cafe the book she's been reading is in the hands of a stranger! How will her life change now that Edward Cullen is there
1. An Act of Desperation

**Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic so don't be too hard on me. There might be some gramatical errors I hadn't caught and most likely some punctuation errors. Constructive criticism would be pretty awesome  
**

**Summary: Bella Swan is studying to be Pastry chef. Until then however, she's taking an online college course to get a minor degree in Literature, along with working as a Care at home help for the elderly, not to mention being dragged here and there by her shopping crazed Roommate. When she isn't doing these things she's contemplating her nonexistent love life, and drinking hot chocolate at Forks Cafe. One day she meets a stranger there that took the book she was reading!! Life is about to get interesting especially with Edward Cullen around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does and she does an amazing job of it.**

It was like she was under attack. The wind and the icy rain mixed together was like an entire army of Spartan men attacking her with swords, shields, arrows, spears, and any other pointy objects that she could use to cause pain to herself. The black umbrella with white polka dots on it was no use at all. It blew back in the wind and either way her hair that her roommate had so stylishly done up this morning was falling out into straight unattractive waves.

She looked up blinking against the onslaught of nature's tears glad that her mascara was waterproof. Forks Cafe was steps away. She would run if she wasn't absolutely positive she would trip over nothing and ruin the outfit her roommate had forced her into that morning.

Reaching her hand out and grabbing the cold doorknob she swings it inward and with the tinkling of the bell above her moves into the warm room. Shaking the water from her umbrella before closing the door she hangs her coat and umbrella up on a peg where countless others had done the same thing.

With a sigh of relief to be out of the rain she moves towards her high school friend and the barista on shift. "Hey Ang, can I get a 20 ounce hot chocolate?" She starts digging in her superman messenger bag for her wallet and finding the rectangular black fabric familiar in her hands she pulls out a five and waits for her drink.

"Here you go Bella a twenty ounce hot chocolate with some extra whip cream. That'll be 3. 75." Handing the five to Angela and accepting the travel cup with the logo for Forks Cafe on it Bella drops her wallet back into her bag and blows into the hole in the lid. Taking the change from Angela she drops it into the tip jar.

"What are you and Ben doing tonight?" she asks Angela taking a tiny sip and burning her taste buds.

"He said something about a new martial arts action movie he was going to drag me to see." Angela laughs and wipes the counter down. Ben was Angela's high school sweetheart. They'd been together since their sophomore year and as far as Bella was concerned were probably going to end up getting married and popping out a few kids.

Bella laughs and agrees "See you later Ang have fun on your date." She waves a little and turns around to scope for a seat. What Bella enjoyed most about Forks Cafe was the atmosphere. You could sit in a large cozy armchair and read a book that you grabbed off the shelf. Of course you had to put the book back on the shelf before you left. Forks Cafe didn't lend books out. No matter how regular a customer you were.

Finding a large burgundy armchair in a corner away from the cold air that snuck through the door and cracks underneath, she drops her stuff on it to claim it as hers and taking her hot chocolate with her goes in search of the book she'd been reading. _Schulz and Peanuts _she murmurs the title while searching for the familiar yellow and black book cover. Sighing she pulls her hair out of the dying style it was and pulls it into a high ponytail, her eyes still roaming the shelves for the book. Another deep sigh and she goes back to her chair defeated. Taking another drink from her beverage she pulls her laptop out of her bag and decides that maybe it's best for her to do the essay she'd been putting off.

Pulling the document up and logging onto the Cafe's internet she finds herself at a blank. The topic of the essay was to take Romeo and Juliet and compare one part of it to her life. To her the comparison to her life was a complete waste of a topic. Her only boyfriend had been in high school. Mike Newton a baby faced blue eyed blonde who was more like a golden retriever than anything else, had asked her out. Bella had befriended him when she'd moved from Arizona to Washington, and feeling unable to say no had agreed. In the end the "relationship" had only lasted one forty-five minute class period.

Sighing at the depressing state of her love life, or lack of one, she glances around the somewhat crowded cafe. She could see some of the usual customers sitting drinking the same thing they got every time they entered Forks. The old man that ran around flashing sat, his trench coat safely tied in place, drinking his mocha latte in silence the newspaper in front of him was untouched and he was staring at the wall.

Glancing around again uninterested in the flasher her eyes land on the familiar yellow book cover. She glares at the hands that hold the book wishing that she could somehow take the book from whoever's grubby hands it had fallen in. She glares at the pale hands and moves her eyes up toward the face of the book snatcher. A well toned muscular chest in a tight cream colored turtleneck with the neck rolled down enough to expose a pale Adams apple. An angular chin moved to a crooked smile, the smile moved to the most vibrant green colored eyes she'd ever seen. The eyes that just so happened to be looking right at her. She blinks a couple of times and looks at the face all together. The man sitting there was godlike. Messy bronze colored hair fell in casual disarray, his gorgeous model like face held an amused expression and one of his hands had moved up to cradle his chin and cheek.

His crooked smile widens and he winks at her. Bella feels the familiar heat of her blood rushing to her face. Embarrassed to have been glaring at the godlike stranger she quickly looks back down at her computer and notices an instant message from her Roommate.

**Pixie: Hey Bella what time are you going to be home? **

_**Classy Klutz: hour to an hour and a half. **_

_**Pixie: m'kay :) are you at Forks? **_

_**Classy Klutz: yeah after dealing with Ms. Roberts I needed some hot chocolate **_

**Pixie: Hahaha tell me about it when you get home. **

_**Classy Klutz: Will do. Bye Alice. **_

Bella moves her mouse over to the red 'x' and closes the message. had been her e-mail since last year. Alice, her pushy fashion loving roommate, had made it for her when they were roommates in the dorm. They'd moved into an apartment not too far from the college though. The Art Institute of Seattle was only blocks from their apartment. Alice was studying to become a fashion designer and Bella was working on becoming a pastry chef. Along with an online school for a minor in Literature, and a job taking care of elderly ladies and gents Bella's life was busy with very little time to reflect on her current status as 'dateless'

Bella glances up again at the chair where the godlike creature had been sitting and though trying not to show disappointment at the fact that he wasn't sitting there anymore tries to type an essay for her online literature class. Frowning at the screen of her computer she groans and puts her head in her hands.

A throat is cleared in the chair across from her. She ignores it because the possibility of it having been someone who was sick from the cold weather was a high percentage. The person chuckles, a velvety sound, and clears his throat again. Sighing she glances up only to stare into the green eyes of the amused stranger.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your moment of despair," the stranger's crooked grin and amused tone was contagious and Bella laughs lightly at the thought of her despair, "but I noticed that you glared at me not to long ago and it peaked my interest. Care to tell me why you were glaring at me?"

Bella blushes and looking down sheepishly "I was looking for the book you were reading."

The stranger laughs and offers his hand out to Bella, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella though." she shakes his warm hand and smiles at him. She shuts down her computer and closing it places it back into her superman bag. "I don't mean to be nosy but I don't think I've ever seen you here before." He smiles at her again and she feels herself melting into the fabric of the chair.

"I just transferred to a college here and heard from a friend that this was a good place to come." Bella nods thoughtfully and tries to take a sip from her cup only to find it empty. She looks at it in shock she didn't even remember drinking it. "Can I buy you another drink?" Edward's amused tone snaps her back into reality. Smiling she nods sheepishly. She couldn't explain it but to her it seemed as if she'd known Edward her entire life instead of meeting him ten minutes before.


	2. Morning Person? I Think Not

**A/N: This was going to be much longer but my friend is going to do some homework and this is the computer she needs to use because my laptop's monitor is dying on me. Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy!! Tomorrow the third part comes up. I'll check before writing it tomorrow so if you want it in Edward's Point of view then just say so in a review. **

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked in a mirror I can tell you I didn't look like Stephenie Meyer or Mary Howitt, so unfortunately I don't own any of their lovely works of art. **

It was ungodly to be this happy in the morning. The pixie like girl flitting around Bella's room proved that. Alice, the chipper morning golden ray of sunshine, was in fact real and not part of her morning hallucinations. Attempting to block out the incessant babble coming from the spiky haired demon running around throwing her color coded clothes to the floor searching for just the right 'Bellafit' for her day. Even though she would be wearing a chef coat over her clothes the four classes she had. Not to mention the elderly care-needing didn't pay attention to what she wore. They were all too high on their early morning medications. If only all of the elderly were affected by their medications the same way. Ms. Roberts a crotchety old lady who smelled of cabbage and cats had called Bella frumpy, homely, and dull. Behind her back she'd even heard the goon of a woman call her "Plain Jane."

Alice was gibbering about her day of classes and her plans afterward. Bella closing her eyes conjured up a vision of beautiful, breath-taking, AMAZING green eyes. She was sure she was drooling, but she was sure she looked like she'd fallen asleep again so she was sure that it wasn't a big deal if a little dribble here and there, or perhaps a waterfall in this case, would be minded. The eyes twinkled with silent laughter and one of them winks at her. Bella feels herself falling into the pool of the eyes of the man she'd met yesterday. She rolls over onto her other side and sighs as she recalls his pale hands, his muscular chest, his crooked grin, his kissable..."Bella!" She could feel her breath being stolen from her lungs as her roommate jumps onto her stomach. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Alice was a fierce little pixie. Reaching only 4 feet and 10 inches she was fast, sly, and incredibly fashion orientated. Not to mention manipulative, one sad expression and Bella was on her way to the mall to buy a whole new wardrobe of things she wasn't going to wear unless forced. "So, Bella now that I have your attention why were you late yesterday?"  
"I wasn't late Alice. I sent you a text telling you I'd be later than expected didn't I?" Pushing the pixie like figure away from her stomach she moves herself toward the other side of her bed "Besides I wasn't doing anything but hanging around Forks with a new friend..." she trails off staring at her blue comforter.

"Do I know this friend?" she smiles slyly, "Is he cute?"

A blush immediately rises on Bella's face "I never said it was a he Alice."

"By the way you were drooling and the blush on your face I think that I hit the nail right on the head" she jumps off the bed and pulls out the only outfit remaining in the huge closet, and holds it out toward Bella, "What's his name?"

Bella rolls out of bed and onto the floor tangled in her sheets. "Edward" she mumbles disentangling the navy sheets from around her legs. Finally freeing herself from the navy colored kraken she grabs the black skirt and blue shirt from Alice and stumbles to her dresser grabbing her towel, a white lacy undershirt, a pair of leggings, and undergarments.

"What's he look like?" even through the door her silver voice is clear and articulate.

"Tall, messy bronze hair, and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen." she tries to keep the dreamy tone from invading her voice. She'd admit that after their three hour chat the night before she had a crush on him. He was kind, gorgeous, and his sense of humor was amazingly close to hers. Not to mention that they liked the same kind of music, and they both had a roommate that was the complete opposite of them. She'd learned a lot about him the night before. He was going to school to major in being a doctor and his minor was in music composition. He played the piano and after his parents died from the same bought of the flu he'd been adopted by their doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"When can I meet him?" Alice's voice broke through the sound of the shower running. Freezing water was spouting from it and just the drops falling into the palm of her hand and the cold tile underneath her feet gave her goose pimples.

"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe never. You never know Seattle is a pretty big place." The water was hot and the moment Bella stepped into the shower she could feel her stress from Ms. Roberts comments melt off of her like an ice cube.

"Maybe he'll be at Forks Cafe again tonight." Alice mused thoughtfully, "You never know we might see him as we lounge about doing our normal Tuesday routine." Bella makes a noise in agreement and sighs as her favorite strawberry scented shampoo gets in her left eye. She washes her hair out quickly and washes up with vanilla scented body wash from Bath and Body Works that Alice had insisted she get. Rushing a bit so she could wipe her eye on her towel to get rid of the shampoo she manages to run into the towel rack probably giving herself a nice big bruise on her arm.

"Bella hurry up or I won't have time to do your hair and makeup." Having forgotten that Alice was even there Bella hurries and throws the clothes on making sure everything is straight before opening the door to Mistress Torture. The thought made her cringe and reminded her of the poem by Mary Howitt. Bella could just imagine Alice with eight legs "Will you walk into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly. Just thinking about it gave her the creeps. Sighing tiredly, she sits on the stool waiting for Alice to work her magic.


	3. Complaints

**A/N: Here's the third part. Next chapter will be Edward's phone call in his point of view, at least I think it will be. It might take me a little while to get the next chapter up though. My great grandpa is 89 and I stay with him afterschool from 3:30 to 7:30. Not to mention that I'm getting ready to go to Japan with my Grandma, Grandpa, and two other girls as missionary work. I'll try my best to update before Wednsday though.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters, and also I don't own Panic at the disco's Nine in the Afternoon. I did buy it on itunes though. **

"And don't be late tomorrow hooligan!" The words sounded more like a cat yowl than a part of the actual human language. Ms. Roberts had been more aggravating than even Bella was used to. She'd knocked over every glass of water claiming it was too warm or too cold or that the ice wasn't crushed enough. She'd taken the sandwich that Bella had made and picked it apart saying that she didn't like anything on the sandwich even though it was exactly what she'd asked for on it. She refused to take her meds if Bella opened the bottle, and complained when she didn't open the bottle. Everything was wrong. The bath she'd drawn was too cold or too hot. There weren't enough bubbles. Bella didn't give good enough massages. Not to mention that she hated how she was all dressed up with no where to go especially when nobody would see her.

Bella was more than glad that her job was done for the day. Glancing quickly at her watch she grins and makes her way in the sprinkle of rain, towards her rusting red truck. It was big, almost indestructible, and the perfect car for her in the long run. After unlocking the door and sliding into the dry cab in an ungraceful movement, she places the key in the ignition. Turning it she waits to hear the deafening roar, but only the sound of the engine turning over reaches her ears. She tries turning the key a few more times before she turns the key so hard she could feel the ignition protest against her strength. Relief spread through her quickly as her monster of a truck roars to life.

The drive was a silent one except for the pitter patter of rain on her windows and the squelching noise of her windshield wipers. Her radio had died the other day and she was stubbornly refusing to get a new car. It was just a matter of time before her truck was dead and she'd be driving some tin can that just a bump would make fold in and crush her. Finding a parking space a block away from Forks Cafe she pulls a blue umbrella from behind the seat with a roll of her eyes at Alice's obsession with matching everything she was going to use to her outfit. Coat, had to be black or blue. Purse, black or blue. Umbrella, Black or blue. She felt like the giant bruise forming on her knee cap.

The walk was uneventful and soon enough she was standing in front of the register. She could never remember the barista's name. She knew it started with an L. Laura? No, Larry? Not that either, Lucy? Nope, Lou? Not even close, Leanne, Lacy, Laurent, Laurence, that couldn't be it. Giving up she glances at the girls' nametag. "Hi Lauren, can I get a 19 ounce Orange Italian soda and a chocolate chip cookie please." Lauren chomps her gum like a cow on grass and moves away to make the orange beverage. She hands it back to me with a loud smack "That'll be 5.29" paying quickly with a ten, two dimes, a nickel, and four pennies Bella takes her change and moves away from the counter. Lauren seemed disinterested, cold, and her chewing habits were disgusting. Maybe that's the reason Bella didn't tip her anymore.

She glances around the shop again eager to see Edward again or even to find Alice. Seeing neither of them she moves towards the couches trying to hide her immense disappointment. Plopping onto a topaz colored couch she takes a drink of her Italian soda and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. Turning it on she waits for it to wake up before checking the new text message she'd gotten.

**Bella running late be there later than planned **

** Alice **

Closing her eyes and phone in the same movement she leans her head against the back of the couch. Listening to the end of a song that sounds the same as so many others she smiles as Panic at the Disco's new song "Nine in the Afternoon" comes on over the radio station. The day had started too early. It was a good thing that tomorrow was her day off. She wasn't sure she could deal with Ms. Roberts again.

"What no book today?" The voice was more familiar than it should have been. She couldn't ever remember a time when a voice was this familiar it still took her at least five minutes every morning to realize Alice was the person waking her up. She leans forward and pats the spot on the couch next to her.

"Nah, I had enough old time recollections for one day." Glancing at Edward she notices the jeans and well fitting t-shirt with a band's logo printed on it. She grins and raises an eyebrow at it.

"What don't like music?" Edward grins at her as she shrugs and takes a long gulp of her drink not answering his question. For every action there is a chain reaction. The chain reaction was that he started firing questions at her and making her expand her answers when she blushed.

"If you could move at high speeds would you?" his question was just as random as those he'd fired off before.

"No I wouldn't." she finally responds after a pause to contemplate her answer.

"Why not?" he seemed surprised she'd said no.

"You'd just laugh if I told you."

He grins his crooked grin and holds up his hand like a boy scout " I won't laugh I promise."  
Raising her eyebrow at him she frowns "were you even a boy scout?"

He shakes his head "No. Now answer the question." She mumbles something in response her blush flaming her cheeks to a new color. "What was that I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat yourself louder?"  
She scowls at him "I'm afraid of running into trees." He chuckles lightly. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" her face was permanently going to be red she just knew it.

"I didn't laugh, I chuckled."

"I have to agree with him Bella he didn't technically laugh." Looking up in shock they finally spot Alice with a mocha in hand. She smiles at Edward "Hi my name is Alice. Sorry Bella is so rude to not even introduce me." She rolls her eyes playfully at Bella.

"Edward Cullen pleasure to meet you." He smiles then glances back at Bella, "You never told me you were meeting your friend here today."

"You were firing questions at me so fast I barely had time to remember to breathe." Bella fires back pointing to a chair for Alice that Bella had saved. The conversation continues bouncing from topic to topic and causing the three of them to laugh.

Alice laughs "Today one of my classmates asked me about my idea of a vampire. I thought of Dracula," smiling at Bella she asks, "What's your idea of a vampire Bella?"  
Bella laughs "They'd have to be gorgeous. No fangs too typical for fangs. Instead of burning in the sun they'd sparkle. And if they drank human blood their eyes would be crimson, but if they were 'vegetarians' they'd have topaz eyes." She laughs at herself again. "That's just me though. What about you Edward?"

Edward flashes a crooked grin at her and opens his mouth to answer when his phone goes off. He excuses himself to another corner of the coffee shop and talks to whoever called out of their earshot.

"Wow Bella you were right he's the perfect guy for you!" Alice says glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah," she blushes, "I mean I never said he was perfect for me. What makes you think that?"

"He can't keep his eyes off of you." Alice rolls her eyes.

"When you talk to people you're supposed to look at them. It's rude if you don't." Bella argues glaring at the little pixie.

"Even now he can't stop from staring at you." Bella opens her mouth to protest, "If you don't believe me look for yourself." Alice's smugness was apparent in her tone.

Bella glances over casually at Edward and notices that he **was **staring at her. Their gazes locked together Edward grins crookedly at her and winks before continuing his conversation.


	4. Restless

**A/N: This is in Edward's Point of view. Sorry if it isn't super amazing I'm really tired. A little about his personal life is included in this. By the way this is the longest chapter by far (2130 words) let's hope that I can keep all of the rest of the chapters this length or longer. 47 more days till my plane leaves for Japan. Here's another little bit of information, I'm going to Yellowstone with my chemistry class and well I won't be able to update the 18-22ish. I'll try to get a new one up before I go.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters, she does though. **

Moving in the rain was about as fun as gouging your eyes out with a hand carved spoon and getting splinters into the empty sockets. My plastic tubs were doing well keeping the rain out. The cardboard box however was drooping and I knew that anything in those boxes would be wet. Why did it have to rain while I was moving? Not a shower of rain more like each drop was a bucket of water and let me tell you there was enough bucket drops to flood the entire United States and then some. On the other hand Volvos can hold a lot of boxes.

The apartment was on the second floor, each apartment was one floor. It was larger than an apartment by far. It was more like a condo. Three bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, an office, and a soundproof music room all fit and there was still room. Nudging the door open with my shoe I sigh at the warmth eating the cold away. The apartment was a beige color, with wood floors, and an intricate ceiling. The living room's tan couches were suede and when I'd sat down it had sucked me down into a dreamless sleep. That was last night at about 8:30.

I'd woken up at 6:45 and had started moving. Setting the boxes down in my room I check my watch 4:45. Jasper had gotten off of work twenty minutes ago and should be home any minute. Glancing at my cell phone lying on the table I notice that I'd missed a phone call.  
"_Edward honey you never called to say you'd made it all right. I was worried about you. Call me when you get this. You know how worked up I get."_ Edward smiles and punches in the number from memory  
"_Cullen residents this is Rosalie speaking"_ my adopted sister's voice wafted over the phone. She sounded bored.  
"Hey Rose is mom there?"  
"_Yeah hold on a second." _I could hear her perfectly manicured nails tapping as she set the phone down. Even with the phone down I could hear her calling for mom.  
"_Edward hunny you made it alright?"_ Esme's voice floated over the phone sounding relieved that I wasn't being swept up with the remains of my car somewhere on the way here.  
"I'm fine Mom no need to worry. Dad at the hospital still?" flopping back onto the couch I listen as mom tells me about patients that dad was seeing. Esme and Carlisle Cullen aren't technically my parents. My parents died of an influenza. Carlisle was their doctor and he'd grown attached to me. I was the first adopted at the age of 10. My sister Rosalie and Jasper, 23 were the next to be adopted into our family at the age of 13. My brother Emmett was the last to be adopted (age 14) he was 24 and was married to Rosalie as of last year.

"Edward I'm home" Jaspers voice called from the door.  
"I'll call you later Mom, Jasper's home and I need to ask him some questions" After a quick goodbye I'm on my feet again moving towards him. Jasper is 6'3", has golden honey blond hair, and he's muscular but still lean. "Hey Jasper how was work?"  
He raises an eyebrow at my soaking clothes "Fine. Why didn't you change into dry clothes?"

"Mom left a message on my phone so I called her back." I shrug and run a hand tiredly through my bronze hair. Nodding Jasper takes his shoes off. He pulls his jacket and tie off and hangs them up in the hall closet.  
"You should change and go out for a while." I snort at his suggestion. I had just been out. Outside in the rain. "There's a cafe a couple of streets down." he finished ignoring my incredulous look. He turns and heads towards his room "It'll do you some good help you get acquainted with the area around our apartment." He smiles at me like the big brother he'd always been. "You aren't going to stand around all day are you? Go get changed and out of here" He makes a shooing motion with his hands and flashes me a smile.

Grabbing the first outfit my hands hit I change quickly and grabbing my wallet leave the apartment with Jasper's directions still playing in my head. The cafe looked cozy slightly cluttered if anything. It was a good size building with a small room next to the door where coats were hung on pegs. The entire front wall of the building was made of glass, the cash register was directly across from the door and it was a giant L shape. Across the room there were bookshelves full of all kinds of books. In between the area were chairs and couches all mismatched. The empty wall space had a mural of the forest covering it. The wooden floor was a stained cherry color.

Moving to the counter I order a milky way. The girl behind the counter smiles and chats happily for a few minutes. Tipping her I grab my drink and head to the bookshelves. There wasn't anything I wanted to read. As I move away I see a yellow cover. Moving at the hidden spot I grab the book grinning. I'd wanted to read Schulz and the Peanuts for a while.

The rest is history. Throughout the entire time I was there from the moment the bell above the door had tinkled and I'd caught sight of the girl with messy brown hair I'd felt as if my life had ended and was starting over again. She laughed and smiled with the barista and I'd watched shamelessly pretending to read when she glanced around the room. I was hyper aware of every move she made. Even after she'd sat down I knew every move she made.

Pretending to read I sat only looking up when I felt the pull of her gaze on me. She was glaring at me. She didn't look intimidating, in fact she looked adorable. Like a sulking child in the store when her mother says that she can't get a new Barbie. Not that I was comparing her to a child. She was far from being a child. I moved and from the moment she smiled at me I knew I was addicted to her. Her smell, her laugh, her voice, her brown eyes were like pools.

That had been yesterday. Today I'd woken a smile on my face and the hope that maybe I'd see her again. I waited the day ticking slower and slower, it seemed like a million years between each minute. I couldn't keep my mind off of her brown eyes. I felt like a school boy with a crush. Jasper was growing irritated with my restlessness. "Edward," his words were more a growl of frustration than anything else, "Would you sit down already? Why are you so restless anyway?"  
Launching quickly into my story I watched his face light up. " I told you going out was a good idea. Did you get her number?"

My eyes widen in shock as I register that I hadn't gotten her number "NO!! I'm such an idiot I didn't even ask her for her number." I groan in agony a perfect chance to get to know Bella and see if my crush was just a crush or if it was about to explode. Jasper shakes his head. "Maybe if your lucky little brother she'll be at the cafe again. You think she has any friends?" I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but I knew where I was going. Forks Cafe.

She was there. Her eyes were closed and she was tapping her foot with the beat of the song. She looked amazing. The skirt was the perfect length to give a good view of her legs but to not show off to much. The blouse and the lacy undershirt set off her skin nicely.

"What no book today?" She pats the spot on the couch next to her and I gladly sit next to her glad to be able to breathe in her heavenly scent.

"Nah, I had enough old time recollections for one day." She looked like she was appraising the clothes I was wearing. Glancing down quickly to see that I hadn't forgotten anything important like pants. Nope they were where I left them last clinging to my lower body. Maybe it was the shirt?

"What don't like music?" I hoped she didn't say yes. I couldn't live without music. She ignored me and took a drink. Two can play at that game. If she won't answer one question there are plenty more to ask.

"If you could move at high speeds would you?" I'd been firing questions off at high speeds letting her respond as she wanted to and if she blushed or took to long to answer I'd make her elaborate her answer. Why was this question taking so long for her to answer?

"No I wouldn't."

"Why not?" Even I could hear the surprise dripping from my voice.

"You'd just laugh if I told you."

Grinning at her I hold my hand up in the Boy Scout sign" I won't laugh I promise."

"were you even a boy scout?"

"No. Now answer the question." Shaking my head I was getting shorter because she wasn't answering fast enough. She was blushing. I couldn't hear what she'd said but she was blushing an even brighter shade than before. "What was that I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat yourself louder?"

Her scowl looked adorable "I'm afraid of running into trees." I couldn't help but laugh. She was afraid of running into trees. I wouldn't let her run into a tree. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" the stain of her cheeks wasn't going to fade anytime soon and even I knew that.

"I didn't laugh, I chuckled."

"I have to agree with him Bella he didn't technically laugh." Looking up in surprise he couldn't help but analyze the little pixie before him. She had a mocha in her hand. Her smile was exuberant and I could tell we were going to get along well. "Hi my name is Alice. Sorry Bella is so rude to not even introduce me." She rolls her eyes playfully at Bella.

"Edward Cullen pleasure to meet you." He smiles then glances back at Bella, "You never told me you were meeting your friend here today."

"You were firing questions at me so fast I barely had time to remember to breathe." she was adorable looking her face still stained a deep tomato red.

Alice laughs "Today one of my classmates asked me about my idea of a vampire. I thought of Dracula," smiling at Bella she asks, "What's your idea of a vampire Bella?"

Bella's laugh was heavenly especially as she answered, "they'd have to be gorgeous. No fangs too typical for fangs. Instead of burning in the sun they'd sparkle. And if they drank human blood their eyes would be crimson, but if they were 'vegetarians' they'd have topaz eyes." She laughs at herself again. "That's just me though. What about you Edward?"

I flash a grin at her at how cute she was, I was about to tell her but my phone goes off. Excusing myself I move out of earshot. "Hey Jasper."  
"_Edward is she there?" _his voice floats over the phone to me.  
"Yep and her roommate is here too."  
"_I'm actually on my way to see you right now. I'll be there any moment."  
_"M'kay Jasper see you soon." I stare at Bella as she talks to Alice. She glances at me and I couldn't help but wink at her.  
"_Edward what's her roommate look like?"_ Typical Jasper.  
"Pixie like." I hang up after that knowing that it would drive him crazy not to know what Alice looked like. I figure I'd be a good brother and go order Jasper a drink for when he got there. Keeping my eyes on Bella the entire time I wait ignoring the blond flirting with me from over the counter. Funny how the annoying things in life disappear while your watching your personal brand of heroin.


	5. Perfect

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get out**. **Yellowstone was amazingly beautiful and cold. Five miles is definitely a long hike. And buses aren't comfortable to sleep on. Maybe I'll write it into a story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anybody you can recognize. Stephenie Meyer, Panic at the Disco, Ingrid Michelson,** **and Colbie Caillat**

"Bella he's perfect" Alice gushed for the millionth time since she'd met one Jasper Hale. The first thing out of her mouth had been "You've kept me waiting a long time." Alice had always been weird and somewhat cryptic at times but when Jasper bowed his head and apologized for keeping her waiting Bella was more than confused.

The entire time they were in Forks Cafe Alice and Jasper had stared at each other as if they were having an unspoken conversation. When they did speak it was in a low voice and the words they spoke made no sense to either Bella or Edward.

"Yes Alice he's perfect" Bella sighed again her mind going back to Edward and not Jasper. The entire afternoon they'd asked questions that they'd forgotten the day before and before the end of the conversation they were laughing at stories about their families and friends.

"Bella are you even listening to what I was saying." Alice looked at Bella miffed.

"How perfect Jasper was I know." Bella groans covering her face with a pillow.

"No," Alice was exasperated, "I was saying how perfect you and Edward looked together." Bella blushes and buries her face deeper into the pillow. "Jasper and I looked perfect too." Alice sighed her eyes going dreamy.

_"If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light, I'd find a match._

_Cuz I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am."_

Rolling off of the couch Bella's hand flies to the coffee table where it frantically searches for her phone. Grabbing it she flips it open to see the text message she just got.

**B. **

**What time are you going to be at the Cafe tomorrow?  
E. **

"I take it from the stupid grin on your face that's from Edward." Alice grins reading the message over Bella's shoulder. Bella couldn't help but grin, no matter how stupid it looked. At the cafe Alice and Bella were walking toward the door when Edward called after her and almost sprinted to where she stood. "I forgot to get your number" he grins at her and holds out his phone.

She smiles at him "Only if you give me yours in return."

He'd taken the phone she held out to him and smiles cheekily "I wouldn't think of denying a charming lady such as your self my phone number." his fingers moved quickly over the buttons and sooner than Bella had thought possible he'd slid it back in her purse.

_**E **_

_**I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll be in the cafe about 8:30 why?  
**_

_**B**_

She sends it and pushes Alice from behind her. "It's rude to read over others shoulders."  
"I wanna know what he says back." Alice whines trying to get closer to Bella's phone again.

_" It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go"_

Alice scrambles from the couch and is digging through her purse throwing item after item from the huge bag. Flipping it open she skims it quickly and lets out a scream before her fingers are flying over the number keys. "Bella we have to go shopping tomorrow."  
Opening her mouth to protest her phone starts the first verse again. Not letting it finish she flips it open.  
**B**

**Can I meet you there at 6? Jasper is apparently taking me somewhere E. **

Frowning Bella contemplates her choice. Sleep in for the first time in weeks or go get coffee with the gorgeous Edward Cullen? She snorts there was no contest. She was going to sleep of course. Until about 5:30 that is then she was going to throw some clothes on and go to Forks Cafe. Who needed sleep when you have a low tolerance for caffeine?

**E. **

**I'll see you there at 6. Don't be late. **

**B. **

Before she can close her phone it moves in her hand again.

**Bella, **

**Can you work for me tomorrow? I've got a hot date and can't make it. **

**Mike**

Bella makes a frustrated noise as she responds.  
**Mike **

**I can't work anymore this week. Besides Alice is making me go somewhere. **

**Bella**

She really didn't like Mike. It wasn't just the fact that he had dated her for an entire class period. Nope it was that he was a golden retriever if she'd ever seen one. She wasn't sure how he'd managed to get a job taking care of those who needed it. He could barely take care of himself from what she'd seen. Shutting her phone with more force than was really necessary she pushes herself off of the floor and moves towards her room.

"_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the Afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good"_

"Hello?" Her voice was cautious hoping that it wasn't Mike calling to beg her or make up some story about how she owed him for something that he hadn't done.  
"Hello how's your night been?" The voice was smooth like Velvet and so undeniably familiar to her that she couldn't help but smile.

"It could have been better I suppose but so far so good. How's yours Edward?" She couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face again. She should be shocked that just hearing his voice could make her smile, but instead she felt calm and collected like her life had been incomplete and only now did she know what her life had been lonely with just Alice around her all the time.

"Irritating." That one word seemed to convey every thought she'd had about Alice that night. "Jasper won't shut up about your pixie roommate. In fact I think he just called her."

Bella found herself imagining Edward's facial expression of irritation and the nervous action of running his hand through his already messy bronze hair. "I know he sent her a text not to long ago. Any clue where your being dragged tomorrow?"

"Nope." the frustrated sigh that came with it let her know that it was driving him crazy not knowing.  
As Bella opens her mouth to tease him for his frustration, Alice pops into the room. "I'm taking you shopping at 7:30." She dances out of the room leaving behind a stunned Bella.  
"Bella, Bella." Edward's voice floats over the phone breaking the shocked stupor from her face.

"The devil is taking me shopping at 7:30" The disdain in her voice was clear as she pictures all of her previous shopping trips with Alice.  
"So we meet at 5:30 then?" Bella paused debating whether 5:30 was worth the waking.  
"I'll see you at 5:30 at Forks. Don't be late." She hangs up and smiles stupidly at her ceiling. Her phone buzzes in her hands with the sheer voice of Ingrid Michaelson's The Way I Am coming from it.

**Sweet Dreams Bella. **

He didn't even have to sign the message and she knew just who had sent it. Her dreams were going to be sweet. They would be full of bronze hair, crooked grins, and green eyes. They would be full of her addiction. Edward Cullen.


	6. Coffee Shop Meeting

**A/N: sorry it took so long. Next one is Edwards Point of view. Later there might be one in Alice's or Jaspers. Soon more characters will come into play too. I can't wait like 24 days and I'm on a plane to Japan... SWEET!! I plan on updating before then of course...and probably cleaning my room. Hahaha at least I'm positive one of those things will happen if not both.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's characters are her own. I'm just...borrowing them...for now.**

Through the dream fog Bella could feel herself being shaken. Trying to hold on to the last bit of her dream she watches sadly as her vision of the green eyed god ran farther and farther away from where she lay in bed. The shaking continued getting more violent with each push and pull of her shoulder.

"I'm not an alcoholic beverage I don't need to be shaken and not stirred." She swats at the small hand that was causing the movement and rolled closer to the wall.

"C'mon Bella if you don't get up now than I won't have time to make you pretty for Eddy-kins."The sweet soprano voice lilted. "And if your not pretty than I'm not doing my job to society."

"I'm not that unattractive Alice." Bella growled rolling onto the floor still wrapped in the blue kraken.

"I meant imposing my amazing fashion sense through you to other people." The pixie was already in the closet going through clothes.

"Jeans today Alice." Bella wasn't asking for them she demanded them. She heard Alice scoff from inside the closet. Extracting herself from her bedding Bella pulls herself into a sitting position. "What time is it anyway?"

"4:00 go get in the shower your clothes will be sitting here when you come out." It was way too early. The last time Bella had been up at four in the morning was to go on a Chemistry trip to Yellowstone.

The shower was quick and sooner than Bella expected she was standing in a towel staring at the pair of dark wash skinny jeans, lacy white tank top, and the low cut blue blouse. She wasn't a big fan of skinny jeans. She wanted to wear her jeans not the melt you to put you in them kind. At least the blue blouse was relatively longer than a normal shirt.

Quickly grabbing the rest of her necessary clothing items she put the clothes on and walked towards Alice's room. Alice loved the color yellow. Her entire room was done with a yellow theme. Moving towards the bathroom where the curling iron was already plugged into the wall heating. Motioning for Bella to sit in the chair Alice danced quickly toward a cupboard that held all of her make up. You know the wardrobe from Narnia? The one that no matter how far you go back you never reach the end of the wardrobe? That would be Alice's make up cupboard.

Bella was restless sitting in the chair the jeans were getting more comfortable and she wasn't afraid that she would look fat. The only thing she was worried about was that she would get out of the bathroom and to Forks before Edward got there. She wanted to find a seat she could watch him walk through the door. To see if he scouted her out before he moved to the cashier.

"Bella would you stop fidgeting!" Alice's soprano voice was irritated and the curling iron in her hand made Bella cringe at the thought of being burned. "Jeesh if Edward only knew how impatient your are sometimes he'd stop talking to you right now." Alice's comment made Bella freeze. Would he really stop talking to her if he knew she was so impatient. Frowning she stared at a tube of lip gloss sitting forlornly on the counter in front of her. Was Edward really that finicky? She didn't think he was he seemed like a patient person. Remembering the conversation from the night before she smiles. He was patient until he wanted to know something that you weren't telling him.

"Done." Alice's voice broke through her thoughts. Looking in the mirror she smiles at herself. Alice had done amazing as per usual. Her hair was in big loose curls. The eyeshadow was blue and the rest of her make-up was flawless. "Let's go. I'm meeting Jasper there too. Figured it would be easier to take you shopping after coffee."

Stretching from her cramped seating Bella moves toward her room to throw on a pair of blue flats. Grabbing her purse and making sure her keys, cell phone, and wallet are in it before she moves towards the front of the house. Alice was bouncing impatiently by the front door her purse already clutched in her tiny hands. "C'mon, C'mon hurry up slow poke." Alice sounded impatient and it made Bella smile at her pixie like friend.

The ride was short. Especially since Alice had insisted on driving her yellow Porsche. Bella had learned to just ignore the speedometer needle inching closer and closer to the hundreds. Charlie had raised her to go the speed limit. Alice was severely against her upbringing. According to her 'life wasn't worth living if you don't speed a little.' A little meaning at least 35 miles over the speed limit.

Accepting the umbrella Alice hands her she opens it and steps out into the spittle. Walking to the other side of the car she waits for Alice. The door opens and the pixie stands next to Bella under the umbrella. Shutting her door Alice pushes the button and links her arm with Bella's as the door beeps showing that it locked. "Coffee, coffee oh how I love coffee" Alice sang in a tuneless song repeating it over and over until the door was opened and she'd danced through.

"I don't think you need any coffee Alice. You seem awake enough to me." Glancing around the room looking for Edward and not seeing him Bella frowns and moves toward the coffee counter. This time it was a boy behind the counter. One Bella knew well enough considering he was her best friend. After Alice of course.

"Hey Jake. Hot chocolate por favor." Grabbing her wallet from her purse she smiles at the dark skinned, long haired, giant in front of her.

He smiles at her flashing his white teeth. "You drink too much hot chocolate. Why don't you ever get coffee?"

"I don't like the taste of it. Now hurry up and make my drink before I dock your tip down." He laughed and started to put her drink together in a flurry of movements. Sooner than she'd expected the cup was in front of her. "You just broke your own record. Does this mean I get to use your discount?"  
Rolling his eyes he rings her up using his discount and grins "You better tip me whatever you didn't spend on this drink." She smiles at him and drops a quarter into the tip jar.

"Why would I want to do that. I'm shopping with Alice today anyway." Winking to show she was kidding she drops the rest of the change into the jar. "I'll see you later Jake." She moves towards a banana yellow chair and plops into it curling up into it and sipping her drink staring at the door waiting for the first sign of bronze hair.

Glancing at her watch she realizes he still has ten minutes to get there. What was she going to do for ten minutes? Grinning she stands up stumbling over a cushion she'd knocked off. Throwing the cushion back on the chair she moves over to Jake. "Hey Jake wanna teach me how to make a couple of drinks? My friend isn't here yet and I'm bored."

"I don't see why not. Didn't you come with Alice?"

"Yeah but she's sketching clothes for one of classes." ducking under the counter she smiles and accepts the apron from Jake. A customer walks into the room, the Flasher, he moved with ease in his trench coat it was against the policy of Forks to allow nudity. As long as he didn't flash the staff then he could come into the building without proper clothing.

"Americano." his voice was gruff and Bella realized that it was the first time she'd ever heard him speak.

Jake grins "Hey Tony," he turns to Bella, "Ok Bells lets get this started." He showed her how to work the machines as they made the drink. Bella laughing when Tony or Jake made a comment about how much coffee she'd spilled or how much creamer she'd spilled, or how many times she'd tripped. Tony nods when she hands him the finished product and takes a sip. He grins and puts a twenty in the tip jar.

"Make sure she gets half of it Jake." Tony says moving to his table.

"Does he always tip that good?" Bella asks in amazement.

"Nope only when there's a good looking girl behind the counter." Jake grins, "I'm moving up in the world." Bella laughs and punches his stomach lightly.

"Stop kidding around." she says giggling.

"Bella?" The voice was smooth and so recognizable that her head turned faster than she was used to and she almost gave herself whiplash. Edward grins at her "Getting another job?"

"I might this is fun."she grins at him, "What can I get for you today sir."

"All I get is a sir no 'good morning Edward thanks for getting up before the early bird to meet me here?" his grin was lopsided as it slid into place. "Hot chocolate for my lady friend and a milky way for me." Bella grins at him and turns to Jake.

"Ready to start when you tell me what to do Jakey." She salutes him and grins ready to start this one right. No use embarrassing herself in front of her super cute crush. And man was she crushing.


	7. Granny Driving

**A/N: 18 more days till Japan. Tomorrow I'm going to try to write a new story or another chapter for this. Whichever one is going to go fastest. HAPPY EARLY MOTHERS DAY!!Even if you aren't a mother you are still a product of one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable if you know of it then I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.  
**

When my alarm clock went off I wanted to throw it across the room and out the window onto the traffic covered street to be run over. But I didn't. Instead I rolled to the side of my bed and stood on the soft carpet. It was four in the morning and I was determined to be there on time if not early to watch Bella come through the door.

Last night's conversation had played through my head and into my dreams as I was sleeping. I was still annoyed not knowing where Jasper was dragging me. Probably to something I wouldn't enjoy. Taking a quick shower to wake me up I move back to my room into my closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans, a shirt with a band logo on it and a sweater I dress and run a hand through my messy hair. Grabbing my keys I move to the living room where Jasper lounges with a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with black stars on it. "Good morning Edward" his voice was calm and slightly happy. "I've decided since I'm taking you somewhere that I would drive. You don't mind do you?"

"Even if I did you'd still drive." I was looking forward to driving today. I wanted to speed to get there sooner now Granny Jasper was driving and it would take us longer to get anywhere.

He smiles "I need to swing by the office and grab something I forgot. Then we'll go to Forks Cafe and then to your surprise." I nod growling in annoyance at not knowing anything about this surprise. He pulls a pair of slip on vans and grabs his keys from the bowl in the hallway. "Lets go then." It was 5 now. With Jasper's driving we'd be late. Even if Jasper drove to where he worked and I drove back we'd be late.

The ride was slow with every traffic rule being obeyed. "If you had any feelings for Alice you would speed right now." I groaned for the first time in the past five minutes. He only worked ten minutes from the apartment but he never sped over the limit not even the five miles over he was allowed to have.

He grins at me and presses the accelerator. "If you put it that way then we've been going far to slow that even the dead woolly mammoths beat us." I was shocked. Law abiding citizen Jasper Hale was speeding? What had this pixie like roommate of Bella's done? I grinned whatever it was I liked it.

The office building was eight stories high and full of paper pushing employees and the lawyers that controlled their doings. Jasper was one of those lucky lawyers. He'd always been good about reading emotion and had a feeling of whether somebody was lying to him or not. As we walked through the door female employees stopped and drooled over us as we walked past joking. A couple said good morning to Jasper and introduced themselves to us. They were all married and extremely polite. They didn't even drool. Grinning as some of Jasper's coworkers interrogated him on who his dreamy friend was. By the time we left only major speed and no cops was going to make us get there on time.

Jumping in the car I call Bella's cell phone. I listen to each ring with a nervous feeling that she wasn't going to answer. As soon as her voice mail picks up I hang the phone up. "No answer" Jasper's voice startles and I look up at him and glance at the speedometer. I grin at him he was definitely my brother.

"Yeah she's probably wrapped up in something right now." Only knowing her for a couple of days it reassured me that I knew more about her than others. I wanted to keep it that way. I wondered how many others had watched her emotions flow across her face like a wave does to the beach. How many heard her laughter until she was crying with it? I wondered how many people even knew Bella the way that I did in just a few days.

"Edward?" I was pushed toward the door. I look at Jasper "You were thinking about Bella weren't you?"

"Nope" I said disinterested, "I was thinking about how much of an old man you are for driving so slow." He scowled at me and sped up a little bit.

"Sure you were. That's why you had that dreamy look in your eyes and you were sighing clouds into the sky." He chuckled at my scowl

"At least I speed consistently and not when I want to see a pixie." He blushes and I grin.

"We're getting closer to town. We'll see Alice and Bella soon." He grins and pushes the accelerator again. The buildings go by and soon Jasper swerves into a spot between a large truck and a jeep. We practically run through the rain to the front door. I throw my soaked sweater on a peg and search the warm cafe for Bella. I saw Alice but not Bella sitting there.  
Maybe she was running late too. Moving toward the cash register I hear Bella's laughter and see that she's wearing an apron behind the counter with a tall dark skinned guy next to her. The flasher moves from where he stands and I move forward.

"Bella?" Her head turns so fast I was afraid she'd give herself whiplash. I grin at her dazed expression "Getting another job?" If she was then this was my new home on the nights she worked.

She smiles at me "I might this is fun." Her face suddenly turns serious with her eyes sparking with mischief "What can I get for you today sir?"

I couldn't help but tease her. "All I get is a sir no 'good morning Edward thanks for getting up before the early bird to meet me here." I let my hurt tone slide and my crooked grin appeared on my face almost instantly. I figured I'd buy her a drink while I bought myself one. "Hot chocolate for my lady friend and a milky way for me." Her grin was so adorable that I almost couldn't believe the mess she'd made on the counters.

"Ready to start when you tell me what to do Jakey." Her salute was so cute that I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing it everyday for the rest of eternity. That would be heaven on earth. 'Jakey' as she'd so lovingly called the guy behind the counter began instructing her what to do and it was extremely cute to see her blush and trip and spill things as she followed the instructions. When she handed me my drinks and told me the total I could only grin like an idiot and hand her a twenty. Putting all the change into the jar after that I couldn't believe that somebody so cute was here to meet me. She hands the apron to Jake and slides under the counter accepting the hot chocolate from my hands with a grin "Your late."

"Jasper drives like a grandma" I growled in annoyance and led her towards a chair. Reaching for her shoulder I wipe some coffee grounds off of it. She smiles at me with an adorable blush covering her cheeks. She was too cute. And I was too far gone.


	8. Edward's Surprise

**A/N: 16 more days!! okie dokie so I wanted to put a chapter from both Bella and Edward on what their day had been like. So Edward got to go first because he doesn't have many chapters yet. I love Peter Pan by the way. He's my childhood hero. So Edward portraying Peter Pan somewhat is pretty awesome.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the song. Which my version is re-sung by the Nylons. Originally sung by The Everly Brothers **

Sooner than I wanted Jasper and Alice had pulled Bella away from our conversation. Bella and Alice had been the first to leave something about hitting the mall early. Before leaving Bella had done something that surprised me. She'd given me a hug and thanked me for meeting her so early in the morning. Just to see her smile and receive the warm hug made getting up at the ungodly hour and driving with Jasper seem worth it.

"Come on Edward we need to get going too if we're going to make it to your surprise in time." Jasper was grinning and pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Can't I drive? We'd get there faster." It was worth a try. The worst he could do was say no.

"Nope that would ruin your surprise. And we can't have you ruining your own surprise." I was beginning to hate Jasper and the word 'surprise'. Jasper grins and walks out into the rain pulling his hood up over his honey blond hair and moving towards his car. Unlocking the door with the button he slides in and starts the car waiting for me to join him. Trudging slowly in the rain I drag myself into the car leaning the seat back and adjusting it to be comfortable.

"Wake me up when we get to wherever your taking me." I wasn't going to let Jasper annoy me for however long a drive this was. He just shrugged and pulled an audio book from his dashboard and popped the CD into the drive. The baritone voice of the reader was weaving in and out of my mind and I couldn't help but think of the last time anybody had read to me. I was 10 and I'd just been adopted into Carlisle and Esme's family. I'd refused to go to sleep because of nightmares of my parents death. They'd tried everything from letting me sleep between them on the bed, to leaving lights on. Finally Carlisle was sitting with me and was reading from one of his favorite books, Peter Pan. I'd been staring at the stars Esme had stuck on my ceiling when Carlisle's soft voice started to read the book to me. I was intrigued and listened to every word he said. I clung to his every word like Wendy to Peter's hand when she first learned how to fly.

That was the first night I was able to sleep without nightmares. I used to dream that I was Peter Pan. My bronze hair unruly as always, my emerald eyes sparkling, I used to dream that I was the very essence of young boys. All the other characters were faceless John, Michael, Lost boys were all faceless until I met Emmet, Jasper, and a couple of my other friends. There was no other faces in the beginning besides mine. Except Wendy that is. Wendy always had brown hair and big brown eyes. When she smiled Neverland winds would sing through the trees and lift her joyous laughter into the sky to form a neverbird who would have the most beautiful songs.

I had always been in love with the Wendy I imagined. As I grew older my visions started to fade until they were completely gone. The minute I saw Bella she looked familiar to me. It wasn't until recently did I realize that she looked exactly like my Wendy. I hadn't thought of those dreams since I was a freshmen in high school. The audio book was putting me to sleep and sooner than I thought possible I was slipping off into dreamland.

I was surrounded by thick forest. Birds, and pixies flew around the clearing. Neverland. I was Peter Pan like I had been as a ten year old. Now I had done what Peter Pan was never supposed to do. Grow up. The clothing was the same skeleton leaves outfit. As I moved through the trees I could feel my feet rising from the ground. It was so natural. Lost Boys popped their heads from behind trees or bushes. They'd all grown up too. I was nearing the cottage made for Wendy. I was feeling as if my worries had been freed from me. Knocking on the door of the cottage I could hear shuffling throughout the house. I watched as the door slowly opened. I was holding my breath by the time the beautiful figure of Wendy stood there. Brown hair, Brown eyes, and the color blue looked fabulous with her pale skin. Bella stood her hair curled and tied up with a blue ribbon. Her nightgown was blue and her slippers were too. She looked just like the girl I'd just left in the cafe. She smiles at me sweetly. I watch as a pixie flies into her hair and pulls it. Bella scowls at the pixie who resembles Rosalie. "She just hates me." she mumbled as the pixie flew and danced around my shoulder.

I was about to respond to her when I felt myself being shaken awake. "Edward we're here." Jasper's voice floated through my dreams. Opening my eyes I sit up moving the chair with me. Rubbing the left over sleep I look at the familiar white house in front of me.

"Bringing me home was your big surprise?" It wasn't much of a surprise and I'm sure my tone said as much.

"No your surprise is tomorrow but we had to get here. You slept the entire ride. Come on mom wants to see you. She hasn't seen you since last Christmas."

Getting out of the car I watch as my mother comes running from the house. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by caramel colored hair. She hugs me tight enough that my breath almost leaves my body. "Edward I'm so glad to see you again." From the trembling of her voice I could tell she was crying.

"Ah, C'mon mom don't go all teary eyed on me." She smacks my arm lightly and smiles at me before moving to attack Jasper. I watch as my older bear of a brother runs at me and pulls me into one of his bear hugs. The air that was left after Esme's hug was gone after Emmet's. Rose stood in the door jam watching her idiotic husband trying to suffocate her own brothers. She smiles and moves back inside the house. She would catch up with me after the excitement dimmed down.

After Carlisle got home things settled. My father controlled his wife lovingly saying we must be tired from the drive. We managed to escape to our rooms for the night Jasper telling me he'd get me up in the morning. Walking through the last door on the third floor I look at the familiar gold carpet and walls. One of my stereos sitting by my black leather couch. My wall of Cd's stood looking as if I was coming home from school and had been taking care of them. That was Esme for you though. Moving to the couch I flop back pulling my phone from my pocket dialing the only number I wanted to even think about.

"Hey there stranger how's your day been?" her voice floated over the phone and I felt myself smile.

"OK I guess. Jasper brought me to my parents house. Apparently my surprise is tomorrow. How was shopping?"

"Awful. My feet are killing me and I feel like I'm a million years old." I could practically envision the pout on her face. I smile at the image she was just too cute.

"Did you get anything you liked at all Bella?"

"Yep." she popped the p on the end and I could tell that she was trying to aggravate me by not expanding her answer.

After an impatient pause I can't help but break the silence "Well what is it?"

"Peter Pan." her answer stunned me. I had thought about Peter Pan the entire day.

I was laughing and I could tell she was blushing and getting angry. Deciding it was best to tell her straight why I was laughing before she could get mad I started. "Carlisle used to read it to me when I was younger. I was just thinking about it earlier. Actually I had a dream in it with the Wendy of my dreams."

"Really?" Her voice was curious, "What's your ideal Wendy look like?"

" Brown hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face, plump looks. Gorgeous all in all."

"That sounds somewhat familiar. Maybe I'll keep my eyes out for your perfect Wendy. Who were you in this dream." I could practically hear the smirk she was wearing over the phone.

"Peter of course."

"I'll believe that." she stifled a yawn and I couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"Why is it believable to you?"

"Well Peter Pan was always described as a beautiful boy with a beautiful smile." She yawns "I'm sorry Edward I'm about to fall asleep I'll talk to you later." I could hear her moving around her room and pushing play on a small boom box. The music grew louder as she yawned again

_"When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam_" the cd sang softly through the speaker and into her room. It was probably a mix somebody had made of relaxing music to fall asleep too. It made me smile it seemed like a very Bella thing to do.

I was still stunned. She thought I was beautiful? "Sweet dreams Wendy." I hung up and fell asleep lying on my couch fully clothed. Dreaming dreams full of my Dream Wendy. The next morning Jasper woke me up and told me to dress regularly and he'd give me the proper attire when we reached our destination.  
Tiredly I moved around the room dressing and moving about. I eat the food my mother prepared before me and before Jasper and I leave we kiss her on the cheek and thank her. We'd be back late that night and we weren't sure when we'd see her again.

Jasper drove slowly and I watched as landmarks flew by. He pulls into a parking lot and hands me a jersey to put over my shirt and a baseball hat. He hands me a ticket and grins. "Let's go watch some baseball little brother. Maybe it'll get our minds off the Fairy and Wendy." He gets out of the car and waits for me to follow. I didn't care that he was making fun of my vision of Bella. She was completely and utterly perfect. She was my ideal mother. I'd have to remember to ask her if she can sew pockets onto clothes.


	9. Wendy's Promise to herself

**A/N I'm back from Japan. It was beautiful AMAZING!! It was awesome. not to mention that I got Eclipse in Japanese... IT has pictures drawn in it!! How awesome is that to see a picutre of Edward and Bell and Alice and EVERYBODY right in the book? Sorry it took so long I got back Wednesday and it's Saturday today. I'm still on Japan time so for the last couple of days I haven't been sleeping in the right time slots.  
**

**In the last bit of the story when I said the bit about her being his ideal mother, I didn't mean his ACTUAL mother. When I read Peter Pan I think that she may start out as a mother but he does end up to feel more for Wendy than just as a mother. So I meant the affection that was had for her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the 2 books in Japanese, 1 in chinese, and the American copies and even then Stephenie Meyer owns those still.**

Bella's arms felt like jelly. She could feel the circulation throughout her body that went everywhere except her exhausted feet and her jelly arms. Every step, every movement, ever shuffling of the bags made plans for murdering the oh so lovable roommate she had. The only thing Bella had even wanted to buy was a new book. Along with that one book came designer this and designer that, in fact there were enough new clothes that Bella could refill her entire closet at their little house, her father's house, and her mother's house.

The pixie danced by her arms empty of all bags except her designer hand bag. Glancing over her shoulder Bella smiles apologetically at the teenagers Alice had hired to carry her things around for her. The pained expressions disappeared when Alice turned around and flashed a dazzling smile their way and said with her bell like lilt "Sorry for going a little overboard there boys." The nodded their heads like lost puppies who'd followed her away to a giant mansion where they were allowed to live in luxury and loved forever by the pixie.

"Bella you should let Petey carry some of those bags for you." Alice was tired of her glares and if Bella glared anymore at her she thought she'd have holes in the back of her head. Petey, was named Peter originally, He was taller than Bella and Alice and he had brown spiked hair, a pierced ear, baggy pants with a belt, and a rock t-shirt. He was also intent on flirting with both of the girls and gushing about himself and his band.

"I'm fine Alice." Bella wasn't going to let some 18 year old carry the Victoria's Secret bag, nope she wasn't even going to let him touch the shoe bag. "Are we about done? We've gone to almost every store in this mall and I'm sure our baggies would like to deposit the bags into the bank of Alice's car along with getting a withdrawal from her wallet." Bella was tired from getting up earlier than she'd planned because Alice had insisted on making Bella look 'appropriate'.

Alice sighs sadly and glances at the other stores around her that she hadn't gone to "Well there's always a tomorrow. Right?" She smiles at the boys and they nod their heads in agreement. They were struck by the power that Alice held and Bella couldn't help sympathize.

The car was loaded, the boys were paid, and now Bella had time to think. Her thoughts started on her new book, but quickly moved to ones of a different book, a different day, and an amazingly beautiful bronze haired boy. Closing her eyes so Alice wouldn't interrupt her thoughts she faked sleep and let the memory of rain drops in his hair, the way it hung in his emerald eyes, and the way that she wanted to reach out and twine her fingers with his.

The car came to a stop and Bella opened her eyes to see an Italian restaurant in front of them. "I thought we'd eat something here." Alice said gathering her purse and opening the door. Knowing there was no chance for her to argue Bella climbs out and agrees to the restaurant. Two and a half hours, a lot of laughing, some serious boy talk, and 2 plates of Fettuccine Alfredo later they were back in the car driving the 20 minutes back to their house.

"Alice can we just leave the bags in the car for the night?" Bella could feel her arms turning to jelly at the thought of touching a plastic bag of any kind.

"Bella the bags aren't going to carry themselves in." Alice scolds running a hand through her spikes.

"Can't we wait for some big strong man to come and put them inside?" Bella whined she was tired and just the thought of having to do anything but walk into the house, change, wash her face, and sleep was too much work.

Alice's face turns into a grin "Jasper and Edward will be home in a couple of days. So that doesn't work, until the next shopping trip." Bella groans and Alice continues, "But we can carry the bags in tomorrow."

"Thanks Alice. I'm going to get ready for bed see you tomorrow morning." Bella stumbles from the car and hurries towards the front door and through the rooms to her little corner of the house. She scrubs her face and pulls on a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt of Jacob's she'd stolen last time she'd stayed with Jacob and Billy. Billy was Jacob's dad he was in a wheel chair due to an accident so Jacob had lived with Billy until recently when Charlie had Billy move into Bella's old room.

Just as she was shuffling back into her room from washing her face Bella hears her phone go off. Moving towards it about to tell whoever was on the other line what she thought of being called at the worst moment ever, until she looked at the caller ID and saw the name of the person who was on her mind.

"Hey there stranger how's your day been?" she couldn't stop the smile from taking over even if she could have sewn it shut, zipped it up, locked it with a padlock and flushed the key down the toilet herself.

"OK I guess. Jasper brought me to my parents house. Apparently my surprise is tomorrow. How was shopping?" He was teasing her. Usually she would have been angry but she just couldn't bring herself to work up the anger. She closes her eyes imaging the crooked grin that made his emerald eyes sparkle. "Awful. My feet are killing me and I feel like I'm a million years old." Bella could feel the pout form at the thought of the bags in the car and the ache of her feet.

"Did you get anything you liked at all Bella?"

"Yep." Popping the P on the end she grins to herself. If he got to tease her, then she got to tease him. It was only fair. She knew he was impatient and she couldn't wait for him to snap.

"Well what is it?"

"Peter Pan." The book sat on the nightstand by the lamp and her alarm clock. It's cover shining slightly from the lamp light shining on it. He was laughing. Bella felt the blush rising and she could feel the embarrassed anger flow through her veins. She was about to tell him what she thought of his laughing and hang up on him when he interrupted her.

"Carlisle used to read it to me when I was younger. I was just thinking about it earlier. Actually I had a dream in it with the Wendy of my dreams."

"Really?" She couldn't keep the curiousity from her voice and she almost cursed herself for sounding too interested. "What's your ideal Wendy look like?"

" Brown hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face, plump looks. Gorgeous all in all." He couldn't be talking about her could he? She couldn't think why he would call her gorgeous. Brown hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face, and maybe a little plump but not in a heavy way she couldn't imagine gorgeous but the other traits sounded like her.

"That sounds somewhat familiar. Maybe I'll keep my eyes out for your perfect Wendy. Who were you in this dream?" Why did she just say that? She should just go to sleep now and prevent any further embarrassment.

"Peter of course." Of course. He could definitely be Peter.

"I'll believe that." The yawn was trying to escape her but she didn't want to seem rude so she tried to stifle it as best as she could.

"Why is it believable to you?" He sounded interested in her answer and maybe a bit curious to what she could possibly be thinking.

"Well Peter Pan was always described as a beautiful boy with a beautiful smile." Yawning again she decides that she should just sleep especially since she'd just called him beautiful, "I'm sorry Edward I'm about to fall asleep I'll talk to you later." Moving towards the boom box on the floor she pushes play and listens to the start of her sleepy time CD.

"_When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam_"

"Sweet dreams Wendy." His voice was smooth and sounded like he was cherishing each and every word he'd said in that last sentence. Hanging up Bella curls up onto her bed and closes her eyes. The words of Edward replaying over and over again. "_Sweet dreams Wendy."_ Maybe being Wendy wasn't too bad. Not too bad at all with a beautiful Peter Pan. Who'd want to grow up if the Peter looked like that? The real Wendy must have been a fool. Bella wasn't going to make the same mistake that Wendy had. She wasn't going to grow up without Peter at least not without a fight.

Closing her eyes she dreams of fairies, Indians, pirates, and the golden boy himself. HER Peter. As long as she didn't have to sew any pockets she didn't mind being a 'mother' if it meant being by his side.


	10. The sweetness of a child

**A/N: I felt bad for only writing and posting one today so I wrote this for you. The LONGEST one I've written (3,251 words, 11 pages double spaced). This is a thank you for waiting so long for me to come back from Japan .**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Magnolia and Gloria and George...Everything else kind of belongs to someone named Stephenie Meyer.**

It had been a long day for Bella and it seemed to show through her somewhat sharp responses. To top the sundae where it's just whip cream instead of a cherry it was an unpleasant pickled plum. The kind of day that after all the things have been done through it that she just wanted to curl up into a ball so tight that she would just disappear off the face of the earth.  
The day started with a light cheery grin but gradually that grin seemed to form a permanent scowl. This was probably due to the fact that Bella had been stuck with Ms. Roberts for almost the entire day and all she'd heard about was her flaws. If that didn't top it all she also had to go into the companies offices to fill out and turn in forms from the last week. That would have been fine if Mike hadn't been there asking her to dinner. She shot him down, when he asked her to go to a movie, he was shot down again. That continued until he'd sighed and asked her if it was possible to get a date with a good looking girl without having to bend backwards for a doggy treat.

On the sundae of life where the nuts should go had peanuts. Packing peanuts that is. Bella had fallen and tripped over nothing all day and had been berated with almost the same sentence but different words or phrases each time. Ms. Roberts was just like a thesaurus of unpleasant T-Rex sized shards of her ice heart stuck under Bella's skin but never melting.

After such a bad day she deserved some compensation like a hot chocolate on the house. Good thing Jake was working tonight. She drove slowly and parked her truck in a spot under a light. Her daddy had trained her to park under lights and to never walk down dark alleys. Thank you Police Chief Swan for years of the overly reminded safety tips.  
Before Bella's even out of her truck she watches a silver Volvo speed into the spot next to her and Edward get out and smile at her. She hadn't seen Edward for 2 days. After the baseball game he'd called her and told her all of the highlights. The next morning they drove in exhausted from family goodbyes. Edward opens the door to her truck and Bella can't help but throw her arms out around him in a hug. Her seatbelt was still on and it had firmly strapped into the ancient automobile.

"Someone's a little eager to get out of the car." Edward chuckles as he leans over and pushes the red eject button. "Did you miss me?"

"I was getting to the button Mr. Speed." She smiles a little and grabs her messenger bag from the seat next to her. Jumping out she shuts and locks the monster automobile and walks towards the cafe.

"You never answered my question Bella" he was keeping pace with her quick steps to get into the building.

"Did you miss me Edward?" Bella didn't want to admit it but she had missed him. He was like finding a twenty dollar bill instead of a one dollar bill on the street. He made you smile and wish you were lucky like that all the time. Every movement, laugh, smile, word just made her day brighter along with her mood.

"Answer mine first then I'll answer yours." his voice was teasing and his crooked grin was there his emerald eyes were shining with mischief.

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you." she wasn't going to miss her chance for a free drink from her crush. That would be like not taking the free ice cream cone when the opportunity arrives.

"Are you trying to bargain with me Miss Swan." his voice sounded amused and slightly unbelieving.

"The way I see it is I can live without an answer to my question but I can't live without a beverage. So you see the choice is up to you. A hot chocolate for myself and an answer for you." She smiles at him and leaving him contemplating behind she moves a little faster to open the door of the cafe before the Gentleman she was with could. She was about to grab the handle when she feels strong arms wrap around her waist and turn her so she was facing the street and not the door. When she turns back she glares at Edward who had the door open and was grinning at her like an idiot.

"Ladies first" he sweeps a bow to her and grabs her arm and pulls her toward the door to enter.

"Why couldn't I open the door?" she pushes a strand of wet hair from her forehead and cocks her head to the side to keep it from dripping water into her eyes.

"Because I got to it first." he stares at her with a stubbornness in his eyes.

"Only because you cheated." the scowl was back on her face and she couldn't help but cross her arms. She was told multiple times that she was a stubborn person so this wasn't going to end without a fight.

"Work it out inside your letting the rain in." Jake's voice floats from the counter and Bella sighs locking her gaze with Edwards.

"If you don't go in first than I won't go in first." She was challenging him. It was unlike her to challenge anybody but Alice like this.

"Oh really?" She hopes he would accept the challenge and just go through the door first. Instead she's surprised when he suddenly swoops her up in his arms while his foot props the door open.

"Put me down." The blush was almost painful. He was ignoring her what an arrogant jerk. "Edward you put me down now."

"Nope you should have walked in by yourself when you had the chance." Edward moves quickly to the seats and drops her onto a couch. "Give me your coat Bella." She turns her head to the side away from him and stands up. "Isabella give me your coat and sit down."

"And if I don't?" she was tired and all she wanted was a hot chocolate. Instead she was being harassed by a gentleman from the 19oo's. She looked defiantly up into his face his emerald eyes smoldering into hers.

"Then I'll take it by force." He almost growled "I'll give you one more chance Bella and you should take this experience and learn from it and get used to it." Pouting she takes the coat off and pushes it towards him. He smiles at her sweetly "Thank you."

Plopping herself onto the couch she grabs her cell phone and quickly types out an angry text message.

**I can't even open my own doors with E around. **

**I can't walk into a building by myself if I don't go through the door he opened. **

**I can't even hang my own coat up. **

**I'm capable of doing these things. So why is HE doing it for me?  
B**

Sending the message she sighs and stretches her legs out letting the dress pants she was wearing wrinkle a little more than it already was. Glancing around the room she focuses on a pair of older ladies chatting away on the sofa behind the one she was one. She listens to one of them with purple hair and a breathy wobbly voice. "And did you see those muscles Gloria? Oh he could sweep me off my feet any day and I wouldn't have protested at all."

"Magnolia he's too young for you." her other friend sighed as if this was an old conversation.  
The first let out a sad sigh and nods her head. "I suppose your right Gloria. But to have some strapping young lad care for me the way he does for her. Ah young love. I remember when George and I were like that."  
"Me too Magnolia" the other didn't sound very pleased at remembering what George and Magnolia were like.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I couldn't help but listen to what you were saying. If you'd like to join us I would be honored." Bella was going to make Edward pay for not letting her open the door and walk through on her own.  
"Oh dear no we couldn't possibly intrude on your date."  
Bella smiles at them "You wouldn't be intruding on anything we're just friends." She watches as Magnolia's face lights up at the thought and she looks at her friend Gloria her lip quivering in a pout that wouldn't have looked out of place on Alice's younger face.

"No Magnolia." Gloria sticks her chin out and puts a stubborn look on her face. Magnolia's eyes start to tear up and Bella could see Gloria's stubbornness melt away. With a sigh Gloria nods her head "We'll join you for a little bit if your sure we aren't intruding."

Bella smiles warmly at them "Of course you aren't intruding." Bella stands and moves to the chair across from the sofa's leaving the open space between the two ladies for Edward.

While they were waiting for Edward to show up she decided to learn a little more about Magnolia and Gloria. Magnolia and Gloria were 89 years old both had been married and widowed. Magnolia had 3 children. Two boys' one girl, while Gloria had one daughter. They grew up right next to each other and had been inseparable and still were. Magnolia and Gloria used to sing for Jazz clubs when they were twenty. They had some pictures in their bags and looking at the picture she couldn't help but see Alice and herself in their shoes years from now.

Edward comes at that moment and hands Bella a hot chocolate raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Ladies may I introduce you to my friend Edward Cullen." she smiles up at him sweetly and innocently. "Edward these are my new friends Magnolia and Gloria." Bella smiles as Magnolia links her arm through Edwards and pulls him to the spot between Gloria and herself.  
It was an enjoyable evening in which Magnolia fawned over Edward's unusual hair color and how beautiful his eyes are. At one point Gloria had leaned over to Bella and whispered how Magnolia had always been slightly obsessed with beautiful things. Clothes, accessories, dishes, people. Bella laughed and smiled at Edward and his newest fan girl.  
They'd been chatting together for over an hour when a young man with a mustache walks through the door and over to the group. "Mother, Aunt Gloria it's time to go back home now." Edward stands and help Magnolia and Gloria to their feet.  
"Georgie this is Edward isn't he just a gentleman." Magnolia gushed grasping on to her sons arm. "And this is Bella wouldn't they just make a darling couple."

George smiles at them and extends his hand to Edward "George Williams. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Edward." They shake hands before George turns to Bella. "Miss Bella thank you for giving my Mother and Aunt such a lovely evening. I hope to see you both again."

Magnolia grasps both of Bella's hands and plants a kiss on her cheek and whispering into her ear "Dear you better hold on to this one he's a keeper." She winks before kissing Edward and whispering something into his ear.  
"I plan on doing just that Mrs. Magnolia." Edward offers to escort them to the car and George offers his arm to his Aunt.

Gloria smiles at Bella "Thank you for listening to two old biddies talk about their good old days."  
Bella smiles "No it was very interesting to hear about your good old days. You two remind me of my friend Alice and myself." she just wished that Alice and she would be just like these two treasures.

Bella sits on the sofa they'd just vacated and turns the empty cup in her hand. Edward really was a gentleman. He was so kind and patient while Magnolia was telling him how she wished she was younger. He smiled and shot Bella small smiles throughout the conversation and she couldn't help but smile back at him.  
Biting her lip she stares out the window as the rain hits the glass and runs down the pane to the ground. "Well Miss Swan I do declare that your cup is empty. Shall I get another?" Glancing up at Edward she shakes her head and pats the seat next to her.

"Nah, I just want to sit here." Edward sits next to her and she grabs his hand unthinkingly. "Magnolia and Gloria remind me of Alice and myself." She smiles at Edward. "I can only hope a young attractive male will sit with me when I'm old." she sighs mockingly. "Did you enjoy sitting between two lovely ladies?" She glances at him and smiles.

"I enjoyed it. It was fun it was different." he smiles and leans against her a little more, "But I prefer sitting next to you more."  
Blushing Bella lets her hair fall in a curtain around her face. "Did you ever get a message back from Alice?" Bella's head shoots up to look at him shocked.

"How did you know I sent a message to Alice?" suspicion colored her voice as she looked into his emerald eyes.

"She forwarded me a copy and I was wondering what she told you to do about it." That sneaky pixie. Next time Bella got a text about Jasper from Alice she decided that she was going to forward it to Jasper. Grabbing her phone she checks the reply from Alice.

**He likes you. Suck it up.  
**

"Well what does it say?" Edward was trying to see the screen and the message that had just put Bella on edge a little bit. Shutting it she looks at him.

"She said you should let me open doors by myself, and walk by myself, and hang my own coat up."  
He was leaning closer and closer Bella could feel her heart speed up and her breathing stop. "You're a rotten liar Bella. And you should breathe" Edward whispered in her ear as he got the cell phone from her limp hands. "I'll just read the message myself to be sure that you aren't lying to me." he said leaning back he wanted to embarrass her further. The blush on her face was expanding throughout her whole body. She was sure her toes were bright red too.

Why did Alice have to send the message to him too? What happened to confidentiality? Bella's breath gets caught in her throat and she does the only thing her oxygen deprived brain can think of doing. She leans forward and kisses his cheek. Surprised he freezes and she gets her cell phone back from him.

"Well I need to get home to bed I'll see you later Edward." her blush was coloring her voice too. Grabbing her cup and her bag she moves from the couch. Returning the cup to Jake she grins at him briefly and moves out into the rain to her truck. Did she really just lean over and kiss Edward on the cheek?

Unlocking her trucks door she tries to start the monster but it wouldn't start. Oh great the perfect way to end the perfect day. Dropping her forehead onto the steering wheel she groans at her unlucky nature.

When there's a knock on her window she can't help but jump and look at the window. It was just Edward. Oh how she wished it was anybody but Edward at that moment. She was embarrassed from kissing him on the cheek.  
He motions for her to roll down the window and moving slowly she does it. "Car trouble Miss?" He grins at her cheekily.

"C'mon Bella I'll give you a ride home and you can call a tow truck tomorrow."

Sighing and knowing that he would keep persisting if she didn't just give in she grabs her things, rolls the window up and locks her doors. Turning to the silver Volvo she notices the door open and Edward waiting to close it. He raises an eyebrow challenging her to argue with him.

Defeated she slides in the car and watches as the door is closed and Edward moves to the other side of the car. "Where too Miss Swan?" Edward adopts a nasally accent and pretends to be a cab driver.

Mumbling her address she sighs at her truck wondering how she was going to get to work the next day.  
"You know Bella I was a little surprised just a few minutes ago." He must be referring to the kiss Bella figured glancing at him through her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you. I don't know what came over me." She apologizes a blush coloring her cheeks.

"I quite enjoy surprises and that was quite an enjoyable surprise."

Too embarrassed to say anything but directions after that she replays the words he'd said. The drive was only accompanied by her sometimes directions, the wiper blades, and his soft humming. He pulls into the driveway of the small house and turns to look at Bella.

"Well than Miss this would be your stop." He grins, and moves to the other side of the car to open the door for her "But I think I deserve a reward for getting you home safely." Getting out of the car and raising her eyebrow at him in confusion she lets him escort her to the door. As she starts to pose the question on what he meant he brushes his lips against hers softly. "Good night Bella." kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug he runs through rain back to his car "I'll see you tomorrow." She nods in a stupor and watches as he drives off.

She didn't know how long she was standing there just standing in shock. The door swings open and Alice pokes her head out "Bella why are you standing in the rain still? And why is your truck not here?"

"It broke down" Bella says moving past Alice in the door frame. "Edward drove me home. I'm sorry today's been really busy and I'm ready for bed I'll tell you more tomorrow. "

"M'kay Nighty night Bells"Alice chirps locking the door and moving back to the television.  
Lying in bed in her pajamas Bella couldn't stop thinking about the sweet kiss she'd gotten. It reminded her of the kisses that little boys give little girls for no reason. The kind mother's take pictures over and 'aww' over when they look back at it. Bella didn't know why Edward kissed her but she wasn't going to lie. She was terrible at lying so the truth was the best. She couldn't wait for another kiss.


	11. Pixie Dust

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this out and sorry it isn't super long but I wasn't quite sure where to go from the kiss so this kind of sets more up. I had an idea for another story so I'll be writing the first chapter of that and letting you guys have a say whether it continues or not. Also sorry this is so long.  
**

**Ok now here's a chance for you guys to tell me what you think. The question is should I add a rival? If you think so please tell me who you'd like to see. It can be anybody. Female or male. Why do you think they would be the best as a rival? And why are they a rival? Are they an ex, a friend who confronts, or a secret new person?**

**By the way all of you who review...I LOVE YOU!! You make me feel like I'm actually a good author. So if I ever get 200 reviews I'm going to find a special way to thank you, maybe through a one-shot. Who knows.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. **

Sleep seemed to evade me like hair to a bald man. I was completely giddy from kissing Bella. I couldn't believe I'd done that, not that I regretted it but I wanted it to be a little smoother, more debonair but it would do until I'd see her again.  
Just thinking of the night before made me grin. Everything had gone immensely well despite Bella's adorable attempts at creating an awkward time between the two most interesting ladies I'd ever met.

I wonder if Bella has to work tomorrow. How will she get there if her truck is broken? Should I call to ask her if she needs a ride? I didn't have school so I could drive her around and watch her work. Glancing at my watch to see if it was too late to call I groan. It wasn't too late, it was too early. It was 4:30 and according to Alice's information Bella got up at 5 to get ready for work. So if I was there at 5:30 I'd be sure to catch her before she had to walk or call a taxi.  
Now it was just a matter of waiting. I was pacing back and forth from my room to the door to Jasper's room across the living room. My circuit was almost endless. When I say almost I mean that it would have continued until I'd stopped had Jasper not just flung his door open.

"Edward you haven't been to bed all night and I have the feeling I won't be able to sleep until you either leave or tell me how you screwed up." Jasper seemed tired and I debated quickly my choices.  
Just as I was about to open my mouth and tell him I was going to leave I found different words pour from my mouth. "I kissed Bella."

Jasper's face was shocked for a moment before a grin stretches across his face. "Alice says her truck broke down. You aren't planning on letting her take a bicycle or walk around are you?"  
Jasper was too attentive I couldn't do anything but grin at him "I'm going to drive her around." He just smirked at me for a second before his face becomes stern.

Pointing me towards the door he growls "If you aren't sleeping then leave so I can. You may not have anything to do but chauffeur but I have to work today so shoo." Grinning and enjoying it a little too much for my taste I stick my tongue out childishly at him before going into my room and changing into a clean pair of dark wash jeans, an ivory sweater, and my tan jacket. I was at the door putting my shoes on and getting ready to make my escape when Jasper threw a box my way. "Can you give that to Alice for me?"

"Sure." my smirk made him blush "You're smitten with a pixie," I was laughing as I opened the door and walked out of it, "And you accuse me of a Peter Pan complex?" I Shut the door quickly before he could throw something at me. It felt as if I was flying down the stairs I'm not sure my feet even touched one of the steps I was so anxious to go see Bella that I barely noticed I'd driven to her house until I was there.

It was just now turning 5 so she'd be getting up right now. Running to the door I ring the doorbell and knock on the door tapping out a little tune that had no reason or rhyme to it. I was rocking back and forth my hands in my pocket to keep them away from the cool morning.

The door opens and I can't help but be struck by Bella's beauty in the morning. Her hair was like a haystack but it looked natural with her personality. Her blue plaid pajama pants were untied and her green tank top was uneven at the bottom. "Are you going to come in or just stand there staring at me?" Her voice brought me from my trance and I couldn't help but give her my crooked grin. "Why are you here so early anyway? Don't you sleep?"

I laugh as I follow her into the house. "I sleep. I'm here to be your chauffeur today. Since your truck has broken down and since I don't have to go to school today I decided to be your shadow. You don't mind do you Wendy?"  
She snorts and rolls her eyes "Of course not Peter." She curtsies holding onto the edge of her pajama pants. "We wouldn't happen to be flying today would we?"

She was sarcastic in the morning and I found it charming "Of course not we'll be taking my car now go get ready." She points to the couch in the corner and sighing hands me a cup of coffee.

"Alice can make herself another cup she always complains that I don't make hers right anyway." She moves away and hits a door to her left before turning to her right and entering what I assume was her room. Moments later Alice skips from her room and to the kitchen where she prepares herself a cup of coffee. She smiles at me and sits down next to me.

"What did you do that made Bella so flustered last night?" She said glancing around to make sure she wouldn't be overheard.

"I escorted her home." I said with a smile messing with Alice a little.

"Then what?" Her answering question was more eager than her first had been.

"I kissed her and said goodnight." She squealed loudly and her arms here wrapped around me. "Your one of the only people that has ever befuddled her," She smiles at me "You'll do Prince Charming, you'll do." She pulls herself from me and holds her hand out. "Jasper sent me a text saying he sent a gift with you to give to me." she grins at me again, "now give it to me or I won't share Bella with you at all." Sighing I hand her the box. Conniving Pixie, and I thought Tinkerbelle was bad. Tinkerbelle never stood a chance against Alice Brandon.


	12. Shouldn't I be emberassed?

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get put out. Sorry it's so short too. I've been busy lately and haven't had much time to myself. Band camp just finished, my new exchange student is here, not to mention school starts next Thursday but I have a goal for before then. To update as much as I can whether it's a new story or a new chapter to a story. Expect more to come. This is just the beginning I think I want to start with Edward's point of view for the next chapter but I had to get through this one first. Brain fog you know?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does. **

As Bella's morning brain fog began to clear she realized how embarrassed she felt after Edward's kiss last night. Not that she had minded the kiss. No it had been mind numbing. Until she tried to go to bed. Then her mind was a flurry of thoughts and day dreams about him kissing her. She was so caught up in thought that she couldn't remember getting up and moving through her morning routine until Alice shooed her from the room with an "See you later Bella have fun with Edward."  
Edward. The name brought images of the door step last night. Well more like the memory as if Bella was watching herself in a movie. The girl says a sweet goodnight and the boy swoops in and presses his smooth god-like lips to hers. Of course the girl wouldn't look like Bella no she wouldn't be plain she'd be stunningly beautiful. And the boy would be a vampire to explain his charming and dazzling ways.

Glancing down at the outfit she grins at the dark wash jeans, the white shirt with the puffed sleeves, and the pinstripe vest that hooked around her neck. Her red ballet flats tied the look together along with some hoops and some big loose curls hidden under a multicolored kangol cap she looked like she was going to a photo shoot instead of into the office to do some paperwork. Deciding that her clothes weren't inappropriate in anyway she moves from around the corner and goes into the room. There in her big corner chair with one of his feet on the footrest sat Edward staring out the nearby window. "I hope you have something you can do. I'll be filling out paperwork for hours." she grins at the startled expression on his face and points to a bookshelf full of books in the corner "Help yourself to anything you want I just need to grab my bag and I'm ready to go."  
Edward chuckled and unleashed the full dazzling smile at her, "I won't be bored I'll be watching you the entire time and whose to say we can't still talk?"

Bella grins and grabs her bag from by the kitchen counter, "Well then let's get this show on the road."

On the ride Bella can't hep but think about how natural it felt to talk to him. She'd been afraid that she would be too embarrassed to say anything. The conversation was going smoothly and then all too soon she was directing him towards the building.

"Take a left on Maple and then a right on Lone Wolf and then go straight and it's the last building on your right." The parking lot was far from full but it was crowded enough that they would have to walk in the light drizzle. The building was made of bricks.

"Do you work here everyday?" Edward's question broke Bella from her thoughts and she glanced at him to see his crooked grin bedazzling her as always.

"No I only come into the office once or twice a month actually. Usually just to fill out paper work and get more clients to work with. I like to work on the forms before I bring them in so I don't have to stay hanging around the office all the time." She laughs at the thought of the office and smiles at him "You'll see why I do this once we're through the doors." He looked at her sceptically and pulled the door open to reveal the entryway. It was painted green. The kind of green that comes from mixing regular yellow skittles with the wild berry blue ones. Not a beautiful color but it matched with the receptionists personality.

Bella knew the young ladies name but she'd never really talked to her beyond calling to get information on a participant of get the schedule of days she worked. She didn't like the tone of boredom laced with malice that came through the phone at her. Of course if it was someone other than an employee the voice was warm and caring. What a two faced being pole. She smiles politely at the receptionist and is surprised to be met by a smile. Glancing at the receptionists eyes she notices their trained on Edward. She fights back a wave of an emotion she wasn't used to feeling. Jealousy. She turns around to find Edward staring at her standing on her tiptoes she plants a kiss on his cheek and continues moving through the room. The glare was back. She could feel it boring into the back of her skull. **Bella:1** **Female population hate rate: 25 percent. **The day could only go up from there. Right?


	13. Grumpy

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. Thanks for your patience. Here it is the chapter that took forever to get up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

I almost regretted not grabbing a book or something else to entertain myself with. It wasn't that watching Bella work wasn't interesting. No that wasn't the case it was the way the others around us looked at her and I. Like we were meat or the cutest thing they'd ever seen. In the couple of hours we'd been sitting at the round table that looked like it was from my old high schools library I'd been flirted with, glared at, and a couple of times I was told how cute Bella and I were together. After I learned to tune out the other workers I was content to watch her work.

Bella scrunched up her nose beside me and let out a sigh. She'd finished most of her paperwork at home and she just had to go through and write notes, sign, and fine tune all of the documents. She finishes her last paper and grins at me triumphantly. "I'm done." Her voice was full of happiness at being done. She stretched her cute little hands to get rid of the cramps and opens her mouth to say something to me when an annoying blond coworker came up behind her.

"Hey Bella Ms. Roberts called she wants you to go in today." the boy looked at Bella as if she were a dog treat, "She said something about medication, sandwiches, and getting your clumsy butt over there."

Bella sighs in irritation "Thanks Mike." she looks at me with her cute little nose wrinkled in distaste.

"No problem Bella." Mike looks at me and smiles at me smugly, "So if your not doing anything later I know this great Thai restaurant that just opened." He looks at her and tries to smile at her charmingly "If you want a good time tonight I'll pick you up at seven."  
He made me feel sick and one glance at Bella's pleading eyes and I grinned up at him "I'm sorry Mike but Bella has already agreed to be my date for tonight, and every other night." I grab her bag and stand up pulling her chair out for her. She looks at me surprised and takes my offered hand I pull her to me and kiss the top of her head before fixing her hat. "Ready to go honey?" she nods at me dumbly and follows me out the door. Both of us leaving a shocked Mike behind us. After this I was definitely on a mission of getting a 'yes' for a date.

As we pulled up outside of Ms. Roberts house I couldn't help but think of living in such a nice place. The outside of the house was gray with a white picket fence. The garden was full of blooming flowers and the porch swing made me grin. It looked like it came from the cover of an Anne of Green Gables book.

Bella sighs and takes her hat off. She fixes her hair with a couple of barrettes and smiles at me "Ready to meet the devil?" I wouldn't normally be afraid but the stories I'd heard about this woman made me want to leave Bella there and come back later. Instead I nod and open my door and get out. Bella walks ahead of me to the door. She knocks on it and waits patiently.

The door swings open and a lady with thin white hair, glasses, and an easter egg colored pant suit stands there. She's shorter than Bella is. Ms. Roberts was the same size as Alice. My first impression was that she seemed like a nice old lady. Like my great grandma. That was she was nice until she opened her mouth. "Get in the house you silly little chit. You're letting the rain and cold in." Bella shuffles into the room and smiles at her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Roberts." She smiles as the old lady harrumphs. She turns her gaze on me "This is Edward Cullen and he's my ride for the day because my truck is broken."

Ms. Roberts looks at me and her gaze turns to steel. "Good afternoon ma'am." I kiss her wrinkled hand and show her all the chivalry that Esme and my mother had installed into me. She softens her gaze at me and links her arm with mine.

She looks at Bella "Your young friend can come and sit in my parlor with me while you make us some food." I'm led into the parlor leaving Bella in the kitchen on the way. Ms. Roberts looks at me "You don't see many young men today with your manners." She smiles at me " You remind me of my late husband." she gestures to a chair beside her and I take a seat. "My husband had excellent manners like yourself."

I was intrigued by her story. She seemed like such a hard woman on the outside and now she seemed to soften. She looks at me "If you have the time and patience to listen to an old woman's story your welcome to get comfortable. If not stop me now before I ramble on."  
She looks at me and takes a deep breath before she starts her story. "I met my husband when we were in school. He used to pull my hair and do all sorts of mean little tricks. As we got older he got handsomer and he became nicer. I was surprised when he started courting me. I was nothing special I had brown hair, gray eyes, and freckles. He insisted that I was special and he continued to court me for about a year before he asked my father for my hand in marriage. We were married and were happily in love in the little house you see me in today. We were married for a year before we decided that we wanted to have a family. Before we could make plans and make sure everything was ready he was called to war." she smiles sadly at me "He came back but he was missing his leg and he had changed. With me he was still the sweet young man I'd married but he couldn't sleep and was irritable with everyone. We never had children because he thought himself as less of a man. He died of old age a few years ago and my niece and nephew insisted that I needed someone to come in and take care of me hence this Bella girl."

As her story ended Bella came in and handed a plate to both of us. She looked at us and smiled "Is there anything either of you need while I'm still up?" Ms. Roberts shakes her head and waves her away. "Alright then I'm going to go pay the bills."

"Do you want to know why?" Ms. Roberts asked in a whisper.

I was confused "Why what?" I asked politely.

"Why I'm not always nice to that Bella girl." I nod at her. "It's because she reminds me of myself. I was naive and young and plain just like her. I watch her and I think that there isn't a man that can take care of her. That will understand her personality and way of thinking." She looks at me "That was what I thought until I met you. You are going to be good for her I can tell."  
We talk about other things and wait for Bella to be done. As she finishes and we bid our goodbyes Ms. Roberts winks at me and calls after Bella to not be late. As we get into the car I look at Bella and smile "She doesn't hate you." Bella looks at me confused but I'm already driving towards town.


	14. Homework

**A.N: I just want to say holy cow this took a long time to write. First I'd like to apologize for kind of disappearing off the face of the earth. Next I'd like to say that this is way over due. Lastly for those of you who will take the time to read this (whether it's the authors note and the story or just the story) THANK YOU! Hahaha of course this isn't the end yet because I have no idea how this will end. My goal though is to get it wrapped up before the end of the year. So for those of you who plan to stick with me to the end if you wouldn't mind letting me know some things you'd like to see happen from this point to the end I would love to hear about any ideas you may have or thoughts you'd like to see. **3 3 3 3 3

* * *

There is an art to telling how somebody feels about you. Take the weight of the eyes and gauge which measurement would work the best. The weight of dislike is measured like your stomach has turned to rocks. The weight of curiosity is a prickle of the hairs at the nape of the neck, and the feeling of like or love is a shiver running directly down the spine spinning and swirling like fireflies.

If there is one thing she was aware of it was the feeling of eyes. When she'd first moved from Arizona to Washington she'd felt the difference in the weight of the looks people gave. In Arizona she was practically invisible, a clumsy girl with no real reason for anybody to look at her. Once she moved to Washington she went from nothing special to a novelty. She couldn't see a reason for people to look at her like that. She wouldn't say she was unattractive, but she would agree she was plain. She wouldn't say she didn't like being in social settings, but that she liked to curl up and read. She was full of contradictions.

"Bella have you seen my keys?" Alice's voice was faint through the closed door, but the sounds of her heels clicking against the wooden floorboards was nearing.

"Nope." the door opens and Bella looks towards it taking in the upside down image of Alice, who was wearing a sunshine yellow dress that hugged the top of her shoulders that curled to show cleavage wrapped itself around her stomach and waist like a boa constrictor, and subtly flowed to her knee caps. A yellow hair band nestles in her short black hair, which she's let dry naturally into tight curls. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Date," Alice grins, "Why are you lying sideways on your bed?"

"It's comfortable," her heels rest high up on the white wall leeching the coolness to her the warm skin of her feet.

"I'll have to call Jasper." Alice in the doorway and looks at the necklaces hanging from Bella's wall, "Can I borrow the locket with the tea pot with butterflies coming out of it?" The locket itself was an ivory base color with a white teapot and butterflies coming from the spout. Bella had found the locket company at a street fair on a trip to Portland to visit her Uncle.

Bella makes a noise of consent and taps her fingers across the binding of her book. She had a week to get her essay comparing her life to Romeo and Juliet done and turned in and she still had no idea what to write about. The only thing she knew for sure was she needed to stop reading the play over and over and actually start making lists of things she could write about.

"Any idea what Edward is up to tonight?" Alice was looking at herself in the mirror over Bella's dresser brushing stray curls into place, adjusting jewelry, and the way her dress fit.

"He's probably working on homework like I am." With her feet planted firmly on her carpet again Bella was liking the idea of working on her homework less and less. It'd had been a week since Edward had taken Bella to work, her truck had finally kicked the bucket and been sold for parts, though Bella had stolen the rear view mirror from it and installed it above her desk. Bella thought she was pretty lucky though that her mom's new husband Phil had bought Renee a new car and let Bella have the white ford focus her mom had been driving. She'd been flown to California, where Phil was training for baseball, and then she drove back to Seattle. During that time Edward was studying for a test. They'd called twice and texted whenever Bella had service and Edward had free time.

"Hmmm," Alice hums closing her phone, "So you're just going to hang around the house tonight?"

"I want to get this paper written before the weekend." There was a knock on the door. Three solid knocks rapped out and made Alice grin. From where Bella was sitting on her bed she could hear the different octaves talking. Something sounded off in the male response because the octave changed and seemed to blur around the edges.

She was glaring at a notebook where a line was hastily drawn down the middle. How was she going to compare her life to one of Shakespeare's greatest plays. Her parents had only ever had one problem with another family, and that was the question of why the neighbors dog kept knocking over the trash can and ripping up trash bags. Other than that there was nothing she could think of. There was a rap against the side of her door and she looks up surprised.

There leaning against the doorjamb looking completely drool worthy and at ease was Edward. His hair was messier than it usually was and she could see raindrops cling to it in a way that most women seem to fantasize about. He was grinning, not a crooked one but it was still perfect.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She patted a spot next to her on her blue and white polka dotted comforter. Pushing and pulling supplies into a haphazard pile.

"Since Jasper and Alice are going out I figured I might come over and stay in." He sets a backpack on her bed and sits down close enough that their legs brushed against each other when anybody moved, "And I need some added motivation for studying. If you agree to be my motivational coach I'll buy you dinner." He wags his eyebrows at her in a way that suggest bribery.

"If you agree to be my motivational coach I'll be yours." She grins at him, "And you don't have to worry about dinner because I made lasagna today and it should be done in twenty minutes."

"Deal." They shake hands to seal it even though Bella was tempted to seal it with a kiss instead. She lets Edward lace their fingers together. The idea for her topic creeps into the silence of the room, just the sound of their breathing mixed together was comforting, even though she would normally feel the need to babble to fill the silence. Her pen scratching against the notebook and the turning of pages from his book was all she needed to be content. Her stomach growled, breaking the silence, maybe she should add lasagna to the list of things she needed to be content.


End file.
